Harry Potter Wedding
by McHamBond
Summary: A different scenario of Bill and Fleur's wedding.  My friend wrote this for a book report and so i decided to put it on this site.   PLEASE REVIEW!  I need the support!


This story was made by my friend for an English I Book Fair Project at Oak Lawn Community High School. We hope you like it.

Harry Potter and the Lethal Wedding (Book 6 ½ of 7)

Chapter 1 "The Invite"

After his most recent battle against the Dark Lord, Voldemort, Harry Potter returns to his aunt and uncle's house for the summer. Harry is ready to spend another summer locked in his cupboard under the stairs. Not one week after returning to the Dursley's home, Harry receives an owl stating that he is invited to the Weasley-Dealocour wedding. It reads:Harry Potter,

You are cordially invited to Bill's wedding and you may stay at the Burrow until school resumes in the fall. Please write back to us to let us know of your attendance.

Love,

Mrs. Weasley

Harry wants to go but he doesn't think that the Dursleys will let him go because they don't like wizards. He begged and begged his aunt and uncle but they still wouldn't let him go.

"But why not Uncle Vernon I won't be around you for the entire summer. You won't have to worry about me using magic or getting myself into any other trouble." Harry pleaded to his uncle.

"No boy, you will not go to this wedding. You know that I don't like your kind and especially don't like your kind when they are all gathered together in one location." His uncle raged at him.

"Oh all right fine I won't go to the wedding but if I'm here, you guys are more at risk of being killed by Voldemort. But when he comes and kills you in your sleep it will be your fault and not mine." Harry fumed.

Harry returned to his room and began to silently pack his trunk and other Hogwarts materials. His aunt walks in on him and she notices that he was packing.

"Where do you think you're going boy? You aren't going to that wedding you were invited to, are you?" His aunt Petunia asked.

"No" Harry lied "I wanted to be ready to go back to school early because it will be my last year there." Harry made up the excuse right there.

"Vernon, Vernon where are you?" Petunia yelled throughout the whole house. "Vernon the boy is preparing to go to the wedding. I just know it!!"

"Petunia, how do you know?''

"Well, it was quiet in his room so I went up to check and I found him packing his trunk. He told me he was getting ready to go to school early, but I know better that to believe that rubbish."

Chapter 2 "Binding Ties"

Harry wants to go to the wedding and so he plans to sneak out. His trunk packed, room tided, and no note left, Harry leaves his aunt and uncle's house after they all go to bed.

Harry goes to the Burrow with the Weasleys, Hermione, Ex-Professor Lupin, Nymphorada Tonks and Rubeus Hagrid.

"It's great to see you Harry!" Hermione said, tears of joy spouting from her face.

"Yeah Mate, we all missed you!" Ron said cheerfully to Harry.

"Harry dear, we wondered whether you would arrive on time or not because we never received your reply owl." Mrs. Weasley told Harry sternly. "We were worried sick about you since Dumbledore's funeral."

All greetings said the whole group prepared to go to the chapel for the wedding ceremony on Saturday.

"Harry?" Hermione asked quietly, "Harry will you be my escort to the ball after the wedding?"

"Of course, Hermione" Harry said comfortingly (he thought Hermione was afraid of him because she was so quiet.).

That Saturday morning, Mrs. Weasley was scrambling around trying to make sure that everyone was ready to go as soon as she was. When everyone was ready, she piled them into a limo that she rented from the Ministry and off to the wedding ceremony they went.

After the ceremony, Harry and Hermione went back to the Burrow to prepare for the reception. At the reception, Harry and Hermione dance. After the dance, Harry and Hermione shared their first "real" kiss. This sparks unknown feelings of love between them but Ron becomes jealous because he likes Hermione.

"Bloody hell, Harry you knew that I liked Hermione! I challenge you to a magical duel over Hermione. Whoever wins can be Hermione's boyfriend."

"Immobulus" Harry bellowed at Ron while making a slicing motion at Ron who cast a "Protego" spell at the "Immobulus" spell.

"You'll have to do better than that, Harry!" Ron yelled "Levicorpus" Ron yelled, but Harry dodged it quite easily.

"Okay, that is IT," Harry screamed, "Locomotor Mortis" (which locks the victim's legs together).

"Okay I give up Harry, you win you can be Hermione's boyfriend.

"Thanks, Ron this means a lot to me and probably to Hermione too.

Chapter 3 "The Unforgivable Battle"

"Ahh, my scar burns." Harry winced in pain.

"Harry, usually when your scar burns, that means that Voldemort is near.

"No I don't think that he is near because I would sense him wouldn't I?".

"Ahhhhhh!" Mrs. Weasely screamed "I saw him I saw You Know Who."

"What?!" Harry said.

Voldemort appeared at the reception hall looking for Harry. He will murder anyone who gets in his way to find Harry. Harry fears that all his friends will be at Voldemort's mercy. Harry decidess that he must battle The Dark Lord and defeat him personally. Harry then sees Snape.

"Hey, Snape!!" he called

"Hmm…"Snape looked like he had never seen Harry before in his life.

Harry wanted to kill Snape right there but he decided that it would be best to wait and let Voldomort do that himself.

"Ah Potter," Snape finally recognized Harry and said:_ "_ _Crucio" _ but Harry dodged it with ease.

"_Crucio_" Harry mimicked Snape but Snape deflected the curse with a simple _swish _of his wand.

Harry became fed up with Snape and decided right there that Voldemort wouldn't get the pleasure of killing Snape because Harry was going to right now.

"I'm fed up with you and I'm finally going to put an end to your and Voldemort's reign. _Avada Kedavra!!!!!_" And with a flash of green light Snape died right before Harry's eyes. " Oh no! Oh my gosh! I just killed someone. I never meant to do that. I just wanted to just scare him away. Hermione, how are Ron and the others?"

"Everyone but Mr. and Mrs. Weasly, Lupin and Tonks are dead." Hermione wailed.

"Harry Potter you are under arrest for performing the Unforgivable Curse _ Aveda Kedavra_" a mysterious voice boomed. It was the Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimogour. "Not only are you underage, you murdered someone at a wedding reception!!"

"But Sir I used it to kill a Death Eater so it was for a good cause!! Plus it was an accident, I didn't mean to use the spell."

"Well seeing as though it was a Death Eater, I will let it pass this time and allow you to use all of the Unforgiveable Curses on any Death Eater _if he or she attacks you first_."

"Thank you Minister." Harry said.

As preparations for the Weasely funeral commenses Harry believes that the reason for all the deaths was his fault.

"Darn, Hermione, I wish I never went to the wedding, if I didn't g ono one would have been killed. It was me he was looking fornot them.

"Harry it's not your fault that they died if you hadn't been there, and he attacked, everyone else might have died.

As the funeral commenses more Death Eaters attack.

"NO! Not more of them I really didn't want to fight today. Oh well. Hey Malfoy, _Crucio!_"

"HARRY POTTER! You saved us again!" Scrimogour bellowed "You seem to be swarmed with trouble these days Death Eater attacks and all. For all your trouble, you might need a team of dementors to protect yourself and your friend."

"Thank you minister they will listen to me, right?"

"Of course Harry!"

Chapter 4 "The Final Battle"

After all that happened, Harry and Hermione decided to go hunting for The Dark Lord himself. All of a sudden Draco Malfoy Apperated to try to stop them from treking any further. Voldemort then shows up ot try to kill Harry and fulfill the profecy.

With all the Horcruxes in his possesion Voldemort is vulnerable to death. Hermione is able to destroy the last three Horcruxes because Harry sics the dementors after Malfoy. Because the dementors stop Malfoy, Hermione destroys the remaining three Horcruxes. The dementors perform The Kiss on Malfoy and suck out his soul.

Harry then goes after Voldemort. Because he was vulnerable, and mortal again Harry ends the reign of terror Voldemort holds over the Wizarding World.

"Voldemort, you tried to kill me as a baby and now I shall repay the favor. _AVEDA KEDAVRA!!!!!!!!_" And like that, the Dark Lord fell to the Boy Who Lived!


End file.
